Invisible Stitches
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: O/S by accident, Alice finds herself in the wrong room at a hospital where she meets Jasper. And she gives him hope... A/H


**Since I haven't posted anything in a long time, I decided to write a one-shot. I liked the idea of this story, but when I tried to write it, it didn't come out as well as I wanted it. **

**The book that Alice is reading in the beginning is a real book, called **_**Breathing**_**. If you haven't read it, I suggest that you do. **

**Any way, R&R, and I'll send you the teaser quote for my next story ;o - Alice xoxo**

Invisible Stitches

Alice flipped through her history book, trying to find the answers to her mid-term study guide. 150 questions, due Monday, and the test would be on Wednesday. _Not enough time_, she thought as she ran her fingers through her short hair. She was close to tears, this had to be the worst class she ever decided to take.

She looked at the paper, question 123, at least she didn't have that many more to go, and tried to concentrate, but it was so boring. It was really hard to read something that couldn't even capture her interest in any way. Just looking at the question was enough to let her mind wander. Thinking about that book that was laying – so tantalizing – on her bed. And it was just getting to a good part. The girl had just found the sign that everyone believed was just a vision. _House Painters Needed_. Was it fate? Was she going to see her boyfriend, who lived far away? The suspense was killing her.

Just a few minutes, she thought as she pushed away from her desk and then over to her book, and went into the world of Savanna Georgina Brown, instead of her own. "Oh girl," Alice said to the girl in her book, "you are a hopeless romantic." She shook her head as Savanna, the girl in the book, filled out an application for a job. For her boyfriend. Who lives miles away.

_Vvvt, vvvt, vvvt_. The sound of her phone vibrating on her wooden desk made Alice pull away from her book. The name _Edward_ flashed across the screen. Edward was her older brother. Much older. Graduated, moved out, married. Still in college and not quite sure what he's going to do with his life at the moment. He has a passion for music, though.

Alice wants to be a fashion designer, and has been for as long as she could possibly remember. Whenever she's not reading, she is always sketching ideas for new clothes, and sometimes, she makes her own.

Anyway, Alice answered the phone to see what her bother wanted. He didn't call that often, so it must have been something serious. "Hello?" she said quickly.

"Alice, you have to get here. Bella's in the hospital with…" He started, but Alice didn't really give him any time to finish.

She rolled her eyes even though she knew Edward couldn't see it. "Shit, what did she trip over this time?"

"No, Alice, she's in labor," he said, and Alice mentally smacked her forehead. Duh. "She's wants you here."

"Ok, what room is she in?" Alice asked as the reception started to break up.

"Uh, just call when you get here and I'll tell you. I can barely hear you. Just hurry up, ok?"

"Alright," she said quickly before hanging up her phone. She quickly texted her parents, telling them where she was going, and then hurried to get to the hospital.

How could she have possibly have forgotten that Bella was pregnant. And not only that, but due three days from now. Alice didn't think much of it as she drove to the hospital.

When she got inside, she was about to call Edward back, but she then realized that she didn't have a signal. Oh well, her father worked in this hospital for twenty-five years, but until a year ago when he was transferred to the one in Port Angeles, about an hour away, so Alice was pretty sure she knew where everything was, in general.

The maternity ward was on the third floor, she thought to herself as she got into the elevator and pressed the '3' button. The elevator was so quick, that she didn't even feel it move before she was on the correct floor.

Again, she check for a signal but couldn't find anything. Alice began walking around, sure that Edward or someone would be in the hallway waiting for her. But, no. The hall just goes on and on – with doors on both sides – for as far as she could see. Almost like the Shining, but not as creepy.

Alice began wandering down the hall, trying to find someone who could help her, but all the nurses were busy. She was confused, she could have sworn the maternity ward was on the third floor.

Maybe she was wrong. Alice turned to go back towards the elevator, when she heard something coming from the room that she was standing next to. It sounded like a cross between a stifled scream and a cry. Someone was in pain.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need me to get help?" She asked as she slowly stepped into the dimly lit room. When she was in there, she saw that he must have really been in pain. His shirt was off, but only because his chest was all bandaged up. There was also bandages on his arms and a few scratches on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice sounded broken as if he'd been crying. Alice moved closer and could tell – even through the low illuminated room – how blue his eyes were.

"Do you need me to get help?" She asked again, ignoring his question.

He shook his head lightly. "No, I think I'll be ok. Who are you?"

"Alice," she sad, "I'm going to turn the light on," She flicked the light switch without even waiting for his permission. "Who are _you_?"

"Jasper," he said, "do I… know you?"

"No," Alice said, "actually, I'm lost. I thought the maternity ward was on the third floor."

"That's the fifth floor. My sister just had her baby last week. That was the last time I saw her…"

Alice gasped. "What happened? Did she…?" she purposely didn't finish the sentence, in case the worst did happen, she didn't want to make Jasper feel bad.

"No," he started, "it's stupid, really, my sister got knocked up and I was pissed and ran away – well, actually moved in with my friend Emmett. But then he kept on being secretive all the time, and sneaking around. Freaked me out. Then, two months ago I moved back home, and Rosalie – my sister – was acting the same way Emmett was. It wasn't until she got home that I found out that Emmett was the one who fucking knocked her up!

"I was going crazy, ya know? And so I got in my car, not thinking clearly, and the next thing I remember I woke up in this hospital. They said I hit a tree."

"Oh My God," Alice said, "are you ok?"

"Ok?" Jasper repeated maliciously, "do I look ok?"

"No, I… uhm, I mean… I don't know. I'm sorry, I meant to say will you be ok?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but the things I said to my sister and Emmett… that's different. Those scars will never heal. I feel like shit. Whenever people come here to visit, I'd just push them away, like I've always done to anyone who has tried to get close. You're the first person who has been here, even if it was just an accident."

"Accident," Alice repeated, "more like kismet, if you ask me." Just then, her phone, which she thought couldn't get a signal, began vibrating. A text message from Edward. _Where the hell are you? Bella is waiting for you, but the baby isn't. _

"I have to go, but I'll stop by and see you later. And if you want my opinion, I think you should tell Emmett and your sister that you're sorry. If they care about you, then I'm sure they can forgive you."

"Ok," he said, "I hope I'll see you later."

For a reason that Alice isn't exactly sure about, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You will. I won't leave without saying goodbye," was the last thing she said before leaving.

Jasper tilted his head back lightly and sighed in disbelief. Who was this girl, and why was it that she left making the room seem brighter, and not just because she left the light on. Why did he feel the need to tell her what happened. Why did he feel like he could trust her?

For the first time, he felt hope…


End file.
